marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Panther
| Box2 Image = Black panther -2.jpg | Box2 Text = Chanda }} | Box2 Image = S'Yan (Earth-616).jpg | Box2 Text = S'Yan }} | Box2 Image = Black Panther Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg | Box2 Text = Shuri }} The Alternate Reality Versions listed below are alternates of the longest running Black Panther, T'Challa. For alternates of the others, see Others. | Alternate1 = 110; T'Challa (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate2 = 161; Black Panther (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 295 | Alternate4 = Coal Tiger | Alternate5 = Nubian Prince | Alternate6 = 804 | Alternate7 = 811 | Alternate8 = 928; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate9 = 982; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate10 = Panther; Panther (T'Challa) (Earth-1119) 0001.jpg | Alternate11 = 1145 | Alternate12 = 1298 | Alternate13 = T'Challa Udaku;T'Challa Udaku (Earth-1610)008.jpg | Alternate14 = 2108; T'Challa (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate15 = 2149 | Alternate16 = 2301; T'Challa (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse Eternity Twilight Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate17 = 2319; T'Challa (Earth-2319) 003.jpg | Alternate18 = 2814 | Alternate19 = 2992; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate20 = 3131 | Alternate21 = 4321; Black Panther (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate22 = 5631; T'Challa (Earth-5631) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate23 = Chieftain Justice | Alternate24 = 7121; T'Challa (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate25 = 7187; T'Challa (Earth-7187).jpg | Alternate26 = 7192; T'Challa (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate27 = 7940; T'Challa (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate28 = 8110; Black_panther_8110.png | Alternate29 = 8234 | Alternate30 = 8312 | Alternate31 = 8441 | Alternate32 = 8545; T'Challa (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate33 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate34 = 8666; T'Challa (Earth-8666).jpg | Alternate35 = Black Pantser, aka Black'n'Blue Panther; Cholla (Earth-9047) from What The--?! Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate36 = 9140 | Alternate37 = 9151; T'Challa (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate38 = 9411; T'Challa (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 154.jpg | Alternate39 = 9590; T'Challa (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate40 = 9591 | Alternate41 = 9916 | Alternate42 = 9930; T'Challa (Earth-9930) from Avengers Forever Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate43 = 9997 | Alternate44 = 10011; Black Panther (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 10021; T'Challa (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate46 = 10267; T'Challa (Earth-10267).jpg | Alternate47 = 10508; T'Challa (Earth-10508) Incredible Hulk Vol 1 609.jpg | Alternate48 = 11080 | Alternate49 = 11236; T'Challa (Earth-11236) in Black Panther Vol 3 36.jpg | Alternate50 = 11911; T'Challa (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate51 = 12101; T'Challa (Earth-12101) from Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate52 = 13519; T'Challa (Earth-13519).jpg | Alternate53 = 14026; T'Challa (Earth-14026) from What If Annihilation Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate54 = 14845 | Alternate55 = 14850; What_If_-_Wolverine_Enemy_of_the_State_01_-_page_19-20_(4).jpg | Alternate56 = 18119; T'Challa (Earth-BW08) 001.jpg | Alternate57 = 19919; T'Challa (Earth-BW07) from Spider-Island Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate58 = 20051; T'Challa (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 10.jpg | Alternate59 = 21011; T'Challa (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Alternate60 = 22795; T'Challa (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate61 = 23099; T'Challa (Earth-23099) 001.jpg | Alternate62 = 23895 | Alternate63 = 45162; T'Challa (Earth-45162) from What If Age Of Ultron Vol 1 5 001.png | Alternate64 = 50302; T'Challa (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate65 = 58163 | Alternate66 = 61112; T'Challa (Earth-61112) 001.jpg | Alternate67 = 61422; T'Challa (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate68 = 66209; T'Challa (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate69 = 71016; Black_panther_71016.png | Alternate70 = 71166; T'Challa (Earth-71166).jpg | Alternate71 = 81156 | Alternate72 = 89721 | Alternate73 = 89923; T'Challa (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate74 = 90110 | Alternate75 = 90251; T'Challa (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate76 = 90659; T'Challa (Earth-90659) from Avengers West Coast Vol 1 59 0001.jpg | Alternate77 = 91112 | Alternate78 = 93074; T'Challa (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate79 = 93165; T'Challa (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate80 = 95126; T'Challa (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate81 = 97618 | Alternate82 = 98105; T'Challa (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate83 = 99062; T'Challa (Earth-99062) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate84 = 107342; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate85 = 200505; T'Challa (Earth-200505).jpg | Alternate86 = 523003 | Alternate87 = 730834; T'Challa (Earth-730834) from Avengers United They Stand Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate88 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN192) | Alternate89 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN246) | Alternate90 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN278); T'Challa (Earth-TRN278).jpg | Alternate91 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN294); T'Challa (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate92 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN338); T'Challa (Earth-TRN338) from AVX Vs Vol 1 6 0001.png | Movies1 = 60808; T'Challa (Earth-60808) 001.png | Movies2 = 199999; T'Challa (Earth-199999) from Captain America Civil War 001.jpg | Movies3 = 555326; Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-14h09m55s25.png | Television1 = 8096; T'Challa (Earth-8096) 002.JPG | Television2 = 12041; T'Challa (Earth-12041) from Avengers Assemble Season 3 Episode 17.png | Television3 = 91119; Panther_(T'Challa)_(Earth-91119)_0001.jpg | Television4 = 92131 | Television5 = 534834 | Television6 = 904913; Black panther.jpg | Television7 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN391); | Television8 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN413); T'Challa (Earth-TRN413) 001.png | Television9 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN416); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109; T'Challa (Earth-6109) Modern.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; T'Challa (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games3 = 13122; T'Challa (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers 001.png | Video Games4 = 30847; T'Challa (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0002.jpg | Video Games5 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN012); T'Challa (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games6 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN258); T'Challa (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games7 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN517); T'Challa (Earth-TRN517) 001.png | Video Games8 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN562); T'Challa (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 002.png | Teams1 = Panther Cult; T'Challa (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 608 0001.jpg | Teams2 = Team T'Challa; Team Iron Man (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Others1 = T'Chaka; T'Chaka_(Earth-616)_03.jpg | Others2 = Shuri; Black Panther Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg | Others3 = Steve Rogers; Cap as Black Panther (Ultimate).jpg | Others4 = K'Shamba; Black Panther 2099 Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others5 = Azari; Azari (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow 0001.jpg | Others6 = Black Panther | Others7 = ''T'Challa's ancestor'' | Others8 = ''Skrull Subversive''; T'Challa (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others9 = ''Poppupian''; T'Challa (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others10 = ''Robot''; T'Challa (Robot) (Earth-81551).png | Others11 = ''Robot Iron Avengers''; Black Panther (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Others12 = ''Taskmaster robot''; Black Panther (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Related1 = White Wolf; Hunter.PNG | Related2 = T'Chaka (Panther) | Related3 = Sh'ri (Panther); Sh'ri (Earth-1119) 0001.jpg | Related4 = Bronze Tiger; Bronze Tiger (Earth-9602).jpg | Related5 = Sky Panther; Sky Panther (Earth-TRN120).png | Related6 = Grey Panther; Grey Panther (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Related7 = Black Panda; Black Panda (Earth-8311) 1.jpg }} ru:Черная пантера Category:Hereditary Mantles